Drops of Jupiter
by yshann77
Summary: Sequel to Swear It Again. After what had happened, Logan and Victor's lives changed. Now, working under Colonel Stryker, they found a mysterious woman which reminded them of HER. Was it possible that she's back again to change the brothers' lives?
1. Part One: START ALL OVER

**Yey! I'm actually starting a sequel for the first time ever! WooT! I'm so excited and nervous too, of course. I wonder which one would be better. This one or the last one? Anyway, I hope you'll like this. And by the way, constructive criticisms are appreciated and needed. ^^ ENJOY! **

Part One: START ALL OVER

It was hot and humid despite of the darkness which surrounded a small village which used to be peaceful, but now, was just turned into rumbles. The moon sat like a pearl on black velvet as it looked down on the small village. It was in its most horrible state. Dead bodies were lying around, littering the village. Some tents were burned down and the awful odor of rotting flesh flared in the nostrils of eight men who were all looking around the village, searching for something. Something which they had been looking for for the past year.

Victor Creed, a man with brown hair with long sideburns that reached his lower jaw, growled lowly as he kicked a dead body which was blocking his way. He felt sweaty and dirty, but he didn't care at all. Who cared if he smelled like dirt? No one. Who cared if he was covered in blood? No one. All of them were all covered in blood, so he felt no remorse about it. It was his purpose to do so. He was an animal which everyone should be afraid of. He could rip of anyone apart without second thoughts. He was just doing his job.

"C'mon, Victor. Let's go," a man with ridiculously styled hair said. He was shorter than Victor, and the two resembled each other. They were brothers after all. Logan gestured towards the others who were all heading back to their chopper.

"I think we haven't clean this place up yet," Victor said, raising his chin up taking a whiff of the lingering scent in the air. It was familiar but at the same time, a mystery to Victor. It was just...strange. "Just leave the innocent person alone," Logan hissed, shaking his brother's shoulder.

"No," Victor snapped, shrugging his hand off. He ran back towards the village, following the scent. Logan rolled his eyes, but followed his older brother. Even if Logan was sick and tired of looking after his body, it was still his duty to stick with him. They were brothers after all. It was a job which they cannot runaway from, no matter what the circumstances were. Sometimes, Logan hates it, but he knew that Victor really needed him just like how Logan depended on him too. It was something no one could change.

Victor passed by several scent. It's either the tents were burned down, or was empty. No scent was coming out from any tents except for the scent from the dead bodies. But there was one particular tent which stank of someone who was alive. It was a woman. Victor sensed. The scent made him intrigued. There was something peculiar about it. It was familiar, but it was as if he had forgotten about it. A forgotten scent. _But that was impossible_, he thought. He never forgets a scent. EVER.

Reaching the tent, he entered inside, seeing how cramped it was. He have to crouched a little bit because he might hit his head on the top of the tent. It was funny how people could live in that small tent. He could barely fit in it. The scent filled his nostrils. Turning to his right, he saw a young man with blond hair and pale skin, huddled at the corner with her knees pulled up to her chest and her face buried in her arms. He couldn't see her face, but somehow, his heart kept on beating faster. It was unusual since he had forgotten that he even had a heart.

"Hey," he barked, taking a step towards her. His claws were getting longer and deadlier as he neared her. He didn't care if she wouldn't look up at him, because either way, he was just going to kill her. She was just a dirt on the road he was taking.

The woman didn't look up as if she didn't hear anything.

Victor narrowed his eyes on her. There was something strange about her. He couldn't understand but it was as if killing her would only make him feel bad. "Hey," he said, warily. Taking another step forward, he felt like something was blocking his way. He couldn't get nearer. He forced himself to take another step but something kept on pushing him back. Frustrated and angry, he lunged himself at her, finally catching her attention. She looked up at him, staring straight as his dark eyes. Blue orbs met darker ones. And for a moment, Victor was thrown out of the tent.

"Are you alright?" Logan asked, looking down at Victor as he stood beside him.

Victor scrambled to his feet, gritting his teeth angrily. What was with the girl? Pushing Logan aside, he got back inside the tent, but he froze on his tracks as he saw the woman, now standing and staring intently at his face. And at that moment, he felt like he was crumbling under her heavy powerful gaze.

_Piper_

The name rang inside his head, making him feel weak and useless. After all these years, why did he have to remember her. He had been living his life, forgetting him. Denying her presence in his past memories. She was the reason why he was becoming like this. She was the reason why he had even forgotten that he had a heart. No. That was an understatement. She was the one who took his heart and never returned it to him. A new rage blossomed inside him. Charging, he raised his clawed arm, ready to slash on the woman in front of him who painfully reminded him of her. He was getting nearer and nearer. The light blue eyes stared emptily at him. Those eyes used to be full of life, now it was just hollow. Those eyes used to haunt him, but now, he had forgotten how beautiful it was.

Something made Victor stop. An invisible force held him on his place. He was now standing in front of her. She was just so close that he could reach out for her. Her warm breath washed over his face as she studied his face. Her pale slender hand reached up to touch his face. It was cold, but somehow, Victor felt all warm inside. Nevertheless, he didn't show it. He returned her dark alluring gaze.

"Who are you?" she asked. The voice, she sounded like Piper. Her touch felt like Piper's too. She was Piper.

"Who are you?" Victor snapped.

"I don't know who I am," she whispered, not withdrawing her hand. "Victor."

Victor became tensed. His whole body became rigid and cold. It was then he realized that she was poking inside his head. It had been a long time since he had tried to block those filthy telepaths out of his head, but nevertheless, he quickly put up a barrier around his thoughts, glaring at the girl in front of him.

"How strange, you're blocking me," she mumbled. Finally she put her hand back to her side. "You look familiar."

Suddenly, Logan entered the tent, as well as Zero and Wade Wilson.

"Interesting, Victor has a girlfriend," Wade teased, chuckling.

Logan watched with renewed interest. This was unusual. Why was Victor acting so strangely? He wasn't even in his offensive stance.

"I'll deal with it," Zero said, pulling out his gun and was about to shoot at the unknown woman, when Stryker entered just in time to stop him. "Put that one down. We don't have to kill her," Stryker ordered. As obedient as Zero was, he hesitantly put his gun back to its holster.

"How interesting," Stryker mused. "Zero, do we have any tranquilizers. We have to put her to sleep."

Zero smirked. They always had a tranquilizers in hand just in case.

"I think she'll be of use to us," Stryker said, patting Zero's shoulder. "Put her down."

Wade chuckled evilly. "That sounds tempting."

Logan scowled at him. "Yup, it sounds tempting because I personally want to shoot you with those babies so that you'll be able to shut up," he snapped.

Wade shrugged. "Unfortunately, I talk when I sleep."

Logan rolled his eyes at him but didn't say anything anymore.

Zero, ready to shoot the mysterious woman with a tranquilizer, pulled the trigger and the tranquilizer found its way to her neck. In that instant, Victor felt like he could move again. The woman fell on her knees, her eyes wide and within a few seconds, she was unconscious. Victor crouched down, feeling her pulse. Growling lowly, he stood up and walked away. He pushed away the three men blocking his way, irked.

Wade whistled. "Wonder what made him pissed," he said. "Well, I guess he doesn't like being pushed around by girls. Well, who would? Women are too...naggy."

"Naggy?" Logan repeated.

"Yup. Naggy."

Shaking his head from side to side, Logan walked towards the woman, carrying her. As he looked down at her, he was surprised at how familiar her face was. Her blond hair. Her small sweet features pasted on a small, heart-shaped face. Even her height. It was all familiar. She was like..._Piper._

Logan's heart seemed to skip a beat as he continued to study her features. Yup, he wasn't mistaken. She was definitely like Piper. But the Piper he knew was dead. He had seen her dying in his arms. He shook his head, not wanting to see the same scene all over again. It had been haunting him every night. But he could explain what he was feeling as he stared at her. He felt...glad as if he had found what he had been looking for his whole life, but how could it be her? She was dead. Right? Unless...

_"Her power isn't what it seems to be." _

Maestro's face came back to Logan. What if she had the same abilities like them? What if at that time, she survived...?

All those possibilities came flooding inside his head. But it was all What ifs. He needed to find out. He got a lot of questions for her which she had to answer. She just got to.

"You know, if you continue staring at her, she might melt," Wade suddenly said, interrupting Logan's thoughts.

Logan glared at him. "Just shut up, Wade," he said, threateningly.

"Hey, I'm just saying," Wade said, defensively. "And anyway, you wouldn't want to drop the pretty lass, right?" He winked at Logan and then laughed out loud.

Zero sighed but didn't say anything.

Logan rolled his eyes.

"Do you know her?" Zero asked.

"Maybe."

And that made Wade chuckle.

"What's with you?" Logan snapped at him.

"You're getting a little forgetful, old man," Wade taunted.

Logan's glare deepened. "Say one more word and I will pop my claws inside your head, so fast that you don't even know what hit you."

"Bring it on," Wade said, cockily.

Before Logan could say anything, Stryker butt in their conversation. "Stop acting like children," Stryker said, giving them a serious look. "Now get in the damn plane."

Without any protests, Logan, Zero and Wade climbed in the plane. Logan laid the woman on the bench beside him. Victor sat across him, looking bitterly at the woman, scowling. Wade wedged himself between Victor and John. "Nothing like sitting beside your devil and your angel," Wade said, referring Victor as the devil while John was the angel. John chuckled. "If Victor hears that, you'll regret those words," he joked.

Victor didn't say anything. He silently glowered at the woman.

"Wow, it's seems like it's the first time I've seen a woman for years," Fred boomed, sitting beside Logan.

"How about the woman who you said you love?" Logan asked, referring to the woman tattooed on his left arm. Blob shrugged. "I dunno."

Logan laughed. Stryker got in, taking his usual seat. "Bradley."

Without waiting for Styker to finish what he was going to say, Bradley was on it. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on the plane, flying it like an average pilot.

"Well men, we've got the wrong place so we'll have to start all over again," Stryker said.

Everyone groaned in protest except for Victor and the silent and obedient Bradley. He never reacted on anything. But Victor, on the other hand, wasn't even paying attention to what Stryker had said. He was just starting intently at the unconscious girl.

Wade nudged John and whispered. "What's this? Is there something wrong with Victor today? Must have slashed his own mouth while scratching his chin. I told him to cut his nails short," Wade kidded, laughing at his own joke.

Victor turned to him. "You wanna file my nails for me?" he said, showing off his signature smirk.

Wade raised an eyebrow. That wasn't the reaction he was expecting from hotheaded guy. Usually, Victor would react violently on whatever comment Wade had.

A smile found its way to the faces of everyone in the plane. It seemed like Wade had finally ran out of a comeback statement.

"What's wrong Wade? Lost your mouth as well as your pride?" Fred said, laughing.

Amidst the laughter erupting from every man inside the plane, Victor was silent. He just couldn't take his mind off the woman. The way she looked at him. Everything about her, even the way she moved, reminded him of Piper. But it was impossible. She died because of him. He killed her. For years he had finally convinced himself that he killed her. If he didn't get involve with that guy, it wouldn't have ended this way. Victor rubbed his face with his hand. All those thinking made him tired. Sneaking a glance at the unconscious pale girl, Victor sighed and tried to push those thoughts away from his mind. It was all in the past. He wasn't the same Victor anymore. He was somebody else now. He was a killer. It's his job.

**Well, I hope you like it...sorry if my writing sucks, but everyone has a room for improvement so...please REVIEW and tell me what you think...^^**


	2. Part Two:YEAH RIGHT

**I'm SO excited and I don't know why. ^^ anyway, i've got nothing to say...but, i would like to tell everyone that I really hope you will enjoy this chapter...^^ yeah, i know. I said i've got nothing say, but now i keep on talking...anyway...enjoy^^**

Part Two: YEAH RIGHT

A lone fire crackled, amidst the darkness which surrounded it. Six men gathered around it, each of them holding a bowl of hot stew. It was quiet, except for the sound of the whispering wind and the noisy slurping sounds coming from a huge man named Fred.

"Oh man, where the hell is your manners?" a blond haired guy said, facing the huge guy.

"We're not on the table, Wade," Fred told him.

"Heck. I don't care. Don't your mom ever teach you some manners?" Wade argued.

After what had happened during the flight, Wade was annoyed and was over the edge. Every time he tried to make Victor furious, Victor would always have a comeback without acting so violently. It made him irked. It was the first time Wade had failed in annoying Victor which was the bad part because that was his only assignment.

Logan snorted. "Whoa there, Victor finally getting into you?" he taunted.

Wade glared. "No."

John laughed. "Oh really. You're mouth says no but your eyes say yes."

Wade raised an eyebrow. "Gosh, John. No wonder you can't take your eyes off me. You like my eyes. Aw."

John looked flabbergasted. "Are you saying that I like your eyes?"

Wade batted his eyelashes, mimicking the ladies who usually do that around him. "Don't you?"

"That's it," John declared, putting the bowl aside and standing up. Quickly, Logan and Bradley, who were sitting beside him stood up and restrained him from punching Wade in the face, but it seemed like they had forgotten that John could teleport himself. In a blink of an eye, John disappeared and reappeared in front of Wade.

"Oh. This is getting interesting," Zero mused, watching the two men with interest.

John swung his fist, hitting Wade square at his lower jaw. "How do you like that now, huh?" John challenged, hoping around like a professional boxer.

Wade rubbed his lower jaw. "Not bad," he said, amused. "But this one's better." When Wade was about to reach for his sword, Stryker just got out of his tent. His face was grave and his hands were at his back. He was always like that. It was as if he didn't even have humor at his own dictionary. "Sit down, John," he barked.

John threw Wade a dirty look before returning back to his seat.

"Too bad," Wade said, chuckling, making John a lot more irritated.

"Men, we're going to have a new recruit," Stryker said, looking at each of them straight in the eyes. A smile formed on his face. When his eyes fell on the empty seat Victor usually takes beside his little brother, Stryker frowned. "Where the hell is Victor?"

Wade shrugged. "Maybe he went off to cut his nails, who knows?"

Logan threw him a dirty glance but his attention was called by Stryker. "Logan, look for your brother." Shrugging, Logan stood up and walked away from the group. Usually, his brother wouldn't stray too far from the camp whenever he was trouble and usually, he always climbs up the tree whenever he wanted to be left alone. Logan stumbled upon a tall thick tree with several sturdy branches sticking out of it. The leaves were green and full, making it easy to hide anyone up there. Leaning on the tree trunk, Logan looked up, spotting Victor's crouched figure on a strong looking branch.

"Stryker's looking for you," Logan told him, loud enough for him to hear.

"I know," Victor said, not looking down. There was something bothering him inside his mind and he wanted to be left alone. It was his usual way of hiding his uneasiness. Logan looked at the huge trunk of the tree and noticed a few slash marks. It was obvious that Victor had done those. Rolling his eyes, Logan sighed. "It's the girl, right?" Logan stated.

Victor didn't respond. So what if it was the girl? Logan knew that Victor wanted to forget everything about Piper. It was as if he was trying to erase his memories of her. Logan would like to do the same thing, but those times were real. He could just throw it away.

"Is she awake?" Victor suddenly asked.

Logan was quite surprised with what Victor asked. "I don't know, but Stryker said that she'll be in the team." And at that moment, Logan knew that he should have said that to Victor. A low growl rumbled from above. It was Victor. He was angry.

"Victor," Logan said, sternly. For the past years, Logan had often witnessed Victor's animal rages. It was as if after that incident, Victor could never ever control his temper. The animal inside him became wild and got free from the cage Victor so hardly built. But now, it was only falling apart. During the wars, Logan had seen the desire in Victor's eyes. It wanted blood and nothing could stop Victor from getting that. Victor was changing, and Logan knows that. It was what he was afraid of.

The growling stopped, and the sound of leaves rustling filled the air. Victor was climbing down. Letting out a sigh of relief, Logan moved out of the way for Victor to land.

"Let's head back," Logan said, leading Victor back to the camp.

Victor, at first, stood still, not moving, but eventually, he started moving. "I'm hungry," he mumbled.

Logan chuckled. "I know."

Victor looked at him. "Yeah right." A smile tugged the corners of his lips as they made their way back.

"There you are, Victor," Stryker said, firmly.

Victor didn't bother looking up at Stryker. He just went directly on his usual seat beside Logan and started chowing down the stew prepared for them by Bradley.

"Now that everyone's here, I want to tell you all that we have been following the wrong track," Stryker started. "We're going to start all over again, meaning, we're moving out of this country and go to the nearby one, but we're still not leaving in Africa, got it?"

No one bothered to say anything, except for Wade that is. He raised his hand, waiting for Stryker to give him permission to speak. Stryker, on the other hand, rolled his eyes. "What do you want, Wade?" he snapped.

"Boy, and I thought he'll never call me," Wade said, grinning foolishly. "Where are we heading?"

"Somewhere far from here. We're going to someone who knows how to deal with diamonds," Stryker said, smirking.

"Diamonds, huh? They say diamonds are girls' best friends. Wonder if she'll like diamonds," Wade said, enthusiastically.

"Shut up, Wade," Logan growled.

Wade just smirked. "As I said, you have to knock me out first before I can ever shut up."

Everyone groaned in frustration, except for Stryker. John shook his head. "I would be glad to do the honor of knocking him out," John told Logan.

Stryker narrowed his eyes on Wade. "Wade, you would have been a perfect soldier if only you don't have your-"

"Mouth," Wade said, with a smug expression, finishing the sentence for him. Stryker had told him that for a couple of times already and Wade had finally gotten the hang of mimicking Stryker's voice whenever he said that. "Yup. I know. I get that all the time."

"Nevermind," Stryker said, knowing that all hopes of trying to talk sense into the guy's mind was impossible. "By the way, who would be kind enough to take care of the girl for me? She's putting up a force field of some sort."

The guys perked up.

"I would love to take care of her!" Wade said, jumping on his feet.

Stryker smirked. "All of you are taking care of her. If you can, that is." He was about to go back to his tent. There were two tents. One was his while the other one was for the girl. The guys were staying outside, since they were soldiers after all. Before he could enter his tent, he turned back to them. "Good luck on that." And he said no more, retiring to his _quarters._

Wade chuckled. "Well then, I'm going in first," he announced, picking up an untouched bowl of stew, prepared for the girl. The other guys just rolled his eyes at him, but nobody said anything. They continued to eat quietly.

Wade quietly went inside the tent. After a few seconds, he came flying out of it, hitting a tree in the process. Leaves fell down around him as he hit it. "OUCH!" he yelled.

"He's definitely still alive," Logan muttered, earning a few guffaws from the others. Suddenly, as the group quiet down, the bowl of soup came flying out of the tent too, just like Wade. The bowl hit Wade's head and a loud _ouch_ was heard coming from Wade.

"I guess he deserves that," Fred snickered, making the others laughed again, but Victor was quiet the whole time. Something about the girl's ability bothered him. He had felt it and he knew how powerful it was, but he knew that the girl could control it, easily, except for the part that she was experiencing pain. He had seen it in her eyes. Nevertheless, he didn't say anything to the others. He just kept it to himself.

Wade hobbled back to them with a disgusted look on his face. His face was now covered with stew. John started laughing, followed by the others. "Nice one, Wade."

Wade threw them a dirty look. "Good thing the stew tasted good," he mumbled, slumping down on his seat beside Fred. "Well, who's next?" Wade looked around. "Beware. You wouldn't like it when she's angry."

John snorted. "What's wrong with you? What's so frightening with the girl? She's girl for god's sake," John sneered. "I'll do it." He picked up the bowl and filled it with the soup. "There's nothing to be scared of." Wade shook his head. "That's what you think," he muttered before John entered the tent.

After a few seconds, John was sent flying out of the tent, followed by the bowl, but luckily it didn't hit John since John automatically teleported himself back to his seat. He was panting when he sat down. "I was wrong. I was stupid enough not to heed your warning, Wade," he said, out of breath. "But what really shocked me the most was that, you're right."

"I'm always right," Wade said, smugly.

"Let me try," Fred volunteered, standing up. John filled the bowl for him. "Good luck, big guy," he whispered. Fred just laughed and disappeared inside the tent.

As soon as Fred got inside, the guys waited.

"Seems like it's going to work," John said.

"Nah, I don't think so," Wade said, pessismistically.

After a few more seconds, Fred finally was sent hurling out of the tent, landing a few meters away from them. A loud oof came out of Fred's mouth. "Whoa, that girl's strong," he said, standing up. Although he was sent flying out of the tent, he didn't feel the slightest pain. The guys didn't say anything as they waited for the bowl. After a few more seconds, the bowl flew out of the tent, hitting Fred's head.

"Ouch," he cried out.

Wade shrugged. "I told you so."

John nodded his head in disapproval. "Well, who's next?"

Logan picked up the bowl. "I am."

Victor gave him a questioning look, but he didn't say anything. There was nothing unusual about it, but Victor wondered what Logan was thinking. Nevertheless, he uttered no words.

Wade patted Logan's back. "Attaboy."

"Just shut up," Logan spat at him.

"Whatever you say. It might be your last."

Logan just glared at him before entering the tent.

"Do you think he can make it?" Wade asked.

"I don't think so," Zero said.

"I didn't know you were talking," Wade sneered.

Zero raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Typical Zero.

After a few seconds, the bowl flew out of the tent.

"Wow. That's new," Victor muttered for the first time, highly amused.

It took longer before Logan was thrown out of the tent like the rest of them. Logan hit the tree, scattering more leaves on the ground. "That's long," Wade said, whistling. He walked towards Logan and helped him up. "What did you do?"

Logan swept the dust off his shoulders. "Nothing." Picking up the bowl, Logan glanced at Victor who was staring at him.

"Who's next?" John asked.

Wade chuckled. "I'll bet five bucks that the next one would be flying out of the tent too," he said, smugly.

Victor stood up. "I'll go." A smirk was on his face.

"Ah. This will be interesting. I bet within two seconds you're out of that tent," Wade sneered.

Victor laughed. "That's interesting. I bet you'll pay me five bucks after I get out of there." Snatching the now-filled bowl, he entered the tent.

Everyone was tensed as they waited for Victor. Logan was troubled. What was the sudden change of Victor's interest? A while ago he didn't want to do anything with the girl. But now, he purposely volunteered himself to give her food. That was strange. As his thoughts whizzed inside his head, he recalled what had happened inside the tent with the girl. When Logan entered, the girl knew that he was coming.

_"You look familiar," the girl mused, studying his face, intently._

_"You too," Logan said, smirking. He laid the bowl on the ground near her. "Here, eat this."_

_"Who's Piper?" the girl suddenly asked._

_Logan froze. He felt like every inch of his muscles stiffened. "What do you mean?" he asked, pretending that he didn't know what she was talking about when in fact, he perfectly knew what she meant._

_The girl just evaded his question. "Lie," she muttered. "I hate it when people lie."_

_Logan forced out a chuckle. "I'm not lying. Now, just eat, okay?"_

_Suddenly, the bowl flew out of the tent. He looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "Did you do that?"_

_"I don't know," the girl replied._

_"I think you did," Logan said._

_The girl gave her a furious look. "I said I don't know." She acted like a spoiled child, he thought. _

_"Okay, fine. You don't know," Logan said, cautiously. He waited for the girl to calm down. "Do you want to eat?"_

_The girl shook her head. "No."_

_Logan cocked his head to one side. The girl was so thin. She definitely need to eat something. "But you have to," he urged._

_The girl sighed. "Why are you concern?"_

_Somehow, her last sentence shocked him. "Concern?" he repeated._

_She nodded her head. "Did you know me?"_

_He shrugged. "I don't know."_

_"Too bad. I don't know myself either," she mumbled._

_Logan looked up at her, surprised. She had amnesia?_

_With that last thought, he didn't know how, but he just felt like someone pushed him out of the tent, sending him flying out of it. _

Finally, Logan snapped out of his brief flashback. It was interesting how that conversation felt so surreal and the more that he thought of it, the more likely that the girl must be Piper. He and Victor were always mystified with her abilities. Even they were puzzled with their own. They hadn't realized that they had healing factors if they hadn't joined the war. They discovered that they never age when they realized that they never change after reaching their late thirties. A mutant never knows what he/she is capable of.

"Get ready for your five bucks, Wade," John taunted, looking at the nervous blond guy.

"Ha! That's what you think," he said, in an attempt to say something.

After a few more minutes, Victor finally appeared. He got out of the tent without even the slightest trace of force or anything. It was as if everything was just normal. He was just getting out of the tent. Wade's mouth dropped open. "No way," he said, under his breath.

John whistled. "Wow. You did it Victor."

Fred clapped his hands, amused.

Bradley didn't say anything.

Zero just smirked.

Logan, on the other, didn't look too happy. As he saw the look on Victor's face. He knew that something was bothering him. Victor sat down beside him, his face grave and serious.

"What did you do, Vic? How did you do it?" John asked.

Wade frowned. "He cheated!"

"You're just jealous," Fred accused.

"No I'm not."

"Ignore him, Fred," John said.

"Yeah right. Ignore the nice guy. Oh great."

John turned to Wade. "You're not a nice guy."

"Oh really? Prove it."

And thus, the bickering started. Logan turned to Victor. "What happened?" he asked.

Victor shrugged. "I just watched her eat," he replied, looking at his brother. His words sounded convincing to Logan, but he was sure that Victor was still not saying anything. Nevertheless, he didn't push it. "Lucky you," Logan mumbled, going back to his food.

Victor shook his head and did the same thing. "Yeah right."

**Well? What do you think? I hope you enjoy it. And please, i need to hear your criticisms about the way I write. I HAVE TO IMPROVE! By the way, i enjoy writing this chapter because Wade's couldn't shut his mouth. ^^ Anyway, please REVIEW! **


	3. Part Three: CURIOSITY CAN KILL THE CAT

**Thanks for GypsyWitchBaby for reviewing this story and for liking it. ^^ it inspired me, a lot...^^ anyway, please enjoy!

* * *

**

Part Three: CURIOSITY CAN KILL THE CAT

Victor sat on a branch of tree, busily sharpening his nails with a swiss knife, a habit he acquired since during his childhood. He never really wanted to think about his past. It just contained dark gloomy memories of his life. It was his worst memories. The wind blew steadily, rustling the leaves of the tree he was on. He sighed. The others seemed to have fallen asleep even though Stryker always told them not to. They were always in a battlefield, Stryker once told them. _Yeah right, _he thought. He wasn't afraid of that. He had been in almost every war there ever was And not once was fear a problem for him. He believed that he could take down anything.

_She's just a girl, for Christ's sake? What's so frightening about it?_

Victor growled at the sudden reminiscent of the conversation between John and Wade. After seeing that girl, something was troubling him, and it was making more unlike his self. Something was pushing him to the edge and he was sure as hell that it wasn't Wade's mouth this time. It was her constant reminder of Piper. It just made him want to be so..._angry_. Was it possible that she survived and she had another mutation? Logan had told him about his idea. At first, he revolted it, but as he thought about it, the more it made sense. Her abilities had always been a mystery to them.

Looking down, Victor stared at the fire still crackling. Everybody had fallen asleep already, except for him. He couldn't blame them. Everyone was just too careless. He got to hand it to them, they were tough and had cool abilities. They could definitely look after their own. Suddenly, his eyes fell on the tent where the girl was. He couldn't help but recall what had happened at that time. They just stared at each other, both of them trying to figure each other out. Just one look from Victor and the girl just started eating.

Tearing his gaze off the enticing fire, he got a puzzled look when he smelled someone's scent lingering in the air. "What do you want?" he snapped, not looking down. It was the girl. Up until now, they still didn't know what to call. Everyone just kept calling her, the girl or her. Victor wasn't even so sure if she even knew her own name.

"To talk," the girl said, jumping up to reach the lowest branch. Victor hoped that she wouldn't be able to get up there with him. He didn't even want to be near her which was quite unusual for him. This feeling was strange and it alienated him. He didn't even know what emotions he had for that girl.

Not looking down, he continued running his knife on his claws, making sharper and deadlier. Unconsciously, a low snarl rippled deep inside his chest. He wondered if she even knew how to climb a tree. "Why?" Victor snapped at her, as she continued hopelessly to reach him.

"I got some questions," she replied, breathlessly.

Victor rolled his eyes. Suddenly, an idea hit him which made a smirk crept his face. "Fire away," he said, finally throwing an amused glance on her.

The girl sat on a branch below him, panting. It was obvious that she was already exhausted for giving too much effort in trying to climb up. Sitting down, she said, "Who's Piper?"

Victor froze. His back became rigid. That wasn't the question he was actually expecting to answer. He didn't even want to answer it. "Why do you want to know?"

She shrugged. "Curious."

"Don't you know that curiosity can kill the cat?" Victor snickered, though his body stayed rigid the whole time. He resumed sharpening his claws.

She laughed. "Unfortunately, I'm not a cat."

Victor just shook his head. This girl acted as thick headed as Piper and he couldn't help but loathe her more and more. It was true that Victor hated everyone except maybe for his brother. And when he said everyone, he really did mean _everyone, _even himself.

"But you look like a cat yourself," the girl stated, laughing much harder.

Victor raised an eyebrow. "And how could I possibly be a cat?"

"You're hands almost look like paws. Plus, you have sharp teeth too, as well as claws," she told him.

Intrigued, Victor put the swiss knife back to his pockets and jumped down on the branch beside her. He sat down close beside the girl with a sly smile forming on his face. "Don't you think I look more like a bear to you or a wolf, maybe?" he leered, leaning forward, as if scaring her.

The girl looked thoughtful for a moment, oblivious for the fact that he was leaning so close to her. "If you want me to."

Victor was slightly disappointed with her respond. He wasn't expecting her to say that. Most of the time, others get scared of him. Who wouldn't? He was a stranger who walked among strangers. He got a peculiar and scary look, reminding anyone of an animal. Plus, there was this heavy atmosphere hanging around Victor making everyone either afraid or angry. It was as if he carried a disease where people would suddenly want to be angry.

Pulling himself back, away from the girl, he jumped down of the branch.

"Hey! I'm still talking to you," the girl shouted after him, trying to get down from the tree.

A smirk crept on Victor's face. "Well, I'm not interested." He turned around and started walking away from the tree, ignoring the angry cries from the girl. As he walked, he couldn't help but wonder what her name was. He was almost tired of calling her the girl. Nevertheless, he didn't turn back.

**:**

"How did you get up there?"

"This is not funny."

"Of course it is," Wade shouted, looking up as he watched the girl swinging her legs as she sat on a branch. He shaded his eyes with his hand, avoiding the harsh light of the sun.

"Why don't you just help me get down instead of laughing down there," the girl said, irritably.

Wade abruptly stopped laughing. "You're all so powerful last night so why can't you go down yourself?"

She shot him a glare. "It's none of your business."

"Well, just jump," he said, shrugging. "It's easy, you know."

The girl gave her a dubious look. "And what if you missed me?"

"Then you hit the ground."

She gritted her teeth, annoyed at his useless answers. "Fine," she finally spat. It was funny how the whole night she couldn't even get down from the tree. That made her wonder how she even got up there in the first place. She always believed in the saying, "what goes up must come down," and she would rather stay down than up.

Wade smirked. "C'mon then. We haven't got all day now, do we?"

Sighing, she jumped off the branch, bracing herself from the impact, but instead of hitting the hard ground, she felt strong arms catching her. She immediately glanced at Wade's face. He smiled at her. "What did I tell you?" he said, smugly. For a moment, the girl studied his face. "Put me down now!" she shouted, thrashing and pushing him away from her.

"Whatever you say," Wade said, letting go of her. She hit the ground, butt first in the process. He laughed at her. "Better now?"

"It would have been," she mumbled, irked. She nursed her painful butt as she got to her feet. Shooting him another venomous look, she said, "Where's Victor?"

Wade's eyebrow flew up in surprise. "Why?"

"None of you business," she snapped.

"What's so special about him anyway?" Wade asked, interested.

"I said, it's none of your business."

"Of course it is. Well, actually, it will be if you tell me," Wade said, making her groaned in frustration. He knew that she knew that it was impossible to get rid of him especially once he was talking. "So? Will you tell me or shall I snoop around?"

"You really want to know?" the girl said, a smile suddenly forming on her face.

Wade found it quite strange why she abruptly changed her manner. One minute she was all, "I don't want to," but now she was like, "You want it?" Nevertheless, he shrugged.

Leaning forward, she whispered. "That's because-" She paused. "HE'S AN IDIOT LIKE YOU!" she screamed at his ears.

Wade's hand automatically shot up to cover his ear. "Hey!"

The girl was beaming at him. "So will you tell me where he is?"

"It seems like I lost my sense of hearing," Wade said, exaggeratively.

She rolled her eyes. "That's not going to work on me."

"I can't hear you. What did you say?" Wade lied, pretending that he couldn't hear her. He rubbed his ear, before leaning forward. "Speak louder."

"You want me to scream at you?"

Wade chuckled. "Fine. You got me." He raised his hands, as if he was being caught by the police. "Whenever he's missing, his always in the forest."

"Isn't it such an easy question?" she said, sweetly.

Wade laughed. "Yeah right."

Chuckling, she skipped off, cheerfully. Wade watched her, amused. Shaking his head from side to side, he turned around, back towards the camp. He spotted Logan, just walking towards the opposite direction he was heading. "Hey there," Wade said, grinning.

Logan rolled his eyes, completely ignoring him. Once he got Wade talking, he would never stop, so it was better if Logan would just ignore him. Wade laughed. "Cold, isn't it?" he joked, rolling his eyes sarcastically. Logan went on ignoring him, and walking briskly, hoping that Wade would just stop talking.

"By the way, if you're looking for the girl. She went off looking for Victor in the forest," Wade shouted after him, knowing that it would get Logan's attention. He saw Logan abruptly stopped and glanced at him, sideways. It was as if Logan stopped for a moment to listen to him, but eventually thought against it and started walking away from Wade.

Wade chuckled. "Interesting brothers," he mumbled to himself.

Logan felt unusually uncomfortable and uneasy. Something was making him anxious. Normally, whenever Victor was missing, he would be out in the forest, pouring out his rage, so there was a hundred percent that everything near him would get destroyed. It was typical for Victor to blow off some steam. Logan always saw his older brother as someone who had frustrations inside and didn't know how to let it out of him, so he just used violence as a way to pour it all out.

Without Logan noticing, he was almost half jogging and half walking. If the girl did find Victor, then who knows what could possibly happen to her. Victor wasn't really the cautious type. He was uncontrollable and unreasonable. He followed his instincts instead of his conscience. Logan wasn't even sure if Victor had a conscience.

Nearing the outskirts of the forest, Logan spotted the girl as she headed towards the forest. Shaking his head in disapproval, he ran towards her. "Hey!" he shouted, stopping her on her tracks. She turned around, looking at him. "I heard you coming," she informed him.

Logan gave her a confused look. He didn't know what to say. She could read minds, just like Piper so that meant he didn't have to explain anything to her anymore since she could read his thoughts. "Well?" he asked, impatiently.

"I think I can handle him," the girl told him, cockily.

Logan raised an eyebrow, doubting that she could. "Oh really?"

She nodded her head. "I know things," she said, pointing at her head. "But since you know the answer to my question, I think I'll just stick with you for a while."

That made Logan even more baffled. "Why can't you just look for the answer inside my head since you're so good at it?" Her attitude and the way she spoke reminded Logan vaguely of Piper. It was almost convincing that she was Piper.

"Well, I'm still a little hazy on the mind reading thing," she said, sheepishly. "Reading minds isn't as easy as tuning in a radio."

Logan just shrugged. "Well, fire away." He didn't care what her questions were, as long as she wouldn't go look for Victor. It was for her own safety anyway.

"Who's Piper? You've been comparing her to me ever since the two of you first saw me," she said. Her gaze fell heavily on Logan.

Unlike Victor, Logan wasn't so touchy about the topic. It had happened long ago, and it was true that he was sad that she was gone, but time healed wounds and his had almost healed. Unfortunately, Victor hadn't. Logan wasn't saying that he had completely forgotten about Piper, but he stuck to the thought of people kept on coming and going in his life. It was what made life unfair. No one could live forever, unless you were a mutant with the abilities like Victor's and Logan's.

"She's someone we knew a long time ago," Logan told her. "Now, let's go back." But nevertheless, he wasn't too comfortable talking about Piper to someone he barely even knew. Plus, he didn't even know her name yet.

"I see," she said, softly. Logan wasn't so sure if she said that because she had been messing with his head or she just noticed his dismissive tone as he answered her. It just normal for Logan. People always thought that Logan was just like his brother, but he never was.

Pretending that he hadn't heard her, Logan started leading the way back to the camp where the others were.

"I don't know my name," she suddenly said, tearing that silence that fell between them.

"Then what do you want us to call you?" Logan asked, not quite caring at all. For the past years, he had developed this cold and aloof attitude. He never really cared for anyone inside his circle. You were lucky if ever you were inside his circle.

The girl didn't answer. Again, she almost held a dreamy look on her face as they walked. Logan had seen her like that. It was as if she had other things inside her mind and she really didn't care much about her surroundings. It was as if she was stuck inside her own thoughts and she could barely get out of it.

A few more minutes of walking in silence, they reached the camp. The others were surrounding the place where the fire were last night. Stryker was standing in front of the men, with his hands on his back. He was smiling which was quite unusual for Logan since Stryker would only smile whenever he got a news for them which he thought was good.

"There you are," Stryker said, looking at the girl. Wade muffled a laugh, but Stryker so skillfully ignored him.

"I will like you to introduce you to the-"

"You don't have to," the girl told him, abruptly cutting him off.

Stryker looked quite flabbergasted for the fact that she had cut him off, but nevertheless, he resumed. "Anyway, starting from the left, This is Zero, Bradley, Fred, John and Wade. And of course, Logan and his brother Victor."

"Victor's not here," Wade told him, but Stryker didn't care.

The girl didn't even bother looking at the guys.

"And I am Colonel Stryker," Stryker said, straightening up a little bit.

The girl didn't even look quite a bit interested. "Nice to meeting you."

"And what will we call you?" Stryker asked.

"That would be interesting," Wade suddenly said.

Fred shot him a look. "Sh, be quiet."

Wade raised an eyebrow. "Oh please, it's not like this will be a huge revelation or something," he said, sarcastically. "So what if she got a name?"

"Piper."

Logan abruptly perked up, alarmed. "Huh?"

The girl smiled. "Yup. Call me Piper."

Wade whistled. "Nice name, for a girl," he taunted.

She glared at him.

"Aren't you a girl?" Wade said.

"Yes I am."

Wade shrugged. "Go figure."

Logan blinked twice, letting it sink in his mind. Did she just named herself Piper? He gazed at her as she stared back at him. _What the heck are you thinking? _Logan thought.

_Like it? _a voice echoed inside his head. He knew that tactic. Piper usually did that to the two of them, especially whenever she was planning something evil. He narrowed his eyes on her. _We've got to talk, _he told her, but she didn't say anything anymore. It was as if she didn't hear his thoughts.

Logan glared silently at the ground. Victor wouldn't like this, he thought. She didn't know what she was getting in to.

* * *

**Well, I hope you like it^^ by the way, just so you know, i haven't got time to do some editing so you can see some awkward sentences there, so,uh, yeah. sorry about that. anyway, please REVIEW ^^**


End file.
